don't underestimate Ichigo
by fanofbleach
Summary: Ichigo is stubborn so is Jushiro and Shunsui
1. Prologue

After two months in human time or two days in Seireitei time Shunsui came to visit Ichigo in the fourth division. Shunsui had to explain the current situation to Ichigo.

'Ichigo you can't go back to the human world', Shunsui started.

'Okay', Ichigo casually replied.

'You see the reason you can't go back is…wait…Okay?' Shunsui was caught off guard Ichigo had accepted this news so calmly.

'Yeah, so where will I be staying?' Ichigo asked.

Shunsui recovered from his shock and told Ichigo he was going to be staying at the thirteen division.

'Do I need to buy clothes?' Ichigo continued asking.

'No they are been provided', Shunsui answered.

'Alright, is there anything else I should know?' Ichigo questioned.

'That is all for now', Shunsui said as he politely took his leave.

Once Shunsui left tears start falling from Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo silently cried on his pillow.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Ichigo went to the thirteen division the next day and acted calmly but Jushiro saw through Ichigo.

'It's ok to let out your emotions when facing such difficulties', Jushiro said in his normal warm voice while placing a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

'I know I will face it in time'. said Ichigo with a sincere smile.

Jushiro nodded understandingly.

'Ichigo your not sad, your in pain', black Zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind.

'King you need to fight someone strong to release some reiatsu or you will end up like that Jushiro guy', white Zangetsu joined the conversation.

'Jushiro do you spar?' Ichigo asked.

'That is so like you King', white Zangetsu sighed.

'Yes I do when my body feels up to it', Jushiro said with a smile.

'What do you mean when your body feels up to it?' Ichigo questioned.

Jushiro explained his illness to Ichigo.

'You must be really strong then', Ichigo proclaim excitedly.

Jushiro blinked in suprise usually people would take pity on him or reconsider sparring with him. Many people think he is weak and fragile because of his illness and Ichigo isn't one of those people.

'So when can we spar?' Ichigo asked a little impatiently.

'I need to get the fourth division permission first', Jushiro said.

'Alright, I'm gonna go explore Seireitei to get accustomed with this place', Ichigo said getting ready to leave.

'Baka-Ichigo!' he heard a familiar female voice shout out.

A bead of sweat drop, Ichigo knowing full well that female voice is Rukia's.

'Why didn't you tell me you were living in the thirteen division?' Rukia shouted angrily while smacking Ichigo's head.

'Ow! you midget!' Ichigo shout back rubbing his head.

Jushiro coughed.

'Taichou, excuse my rudeness', Rukia apologized as she bowed.

'Geez, your a two face person Rukia', Ichigo complain.

A angry vein popped and Rukia kicked Ichigo's face out of anger.

The two of them began to squabbled.

Jushiro smiled at the wonderful effect Ichigo had on Rukia. Rukia had always kept her problems to herself but Ichigo help Rukia to be more opened without knowing it. Ichigo warm and big heart had an effect on all of the taichous and fukutaichous in some way.

'Especially you master',said Sōgyo no Kotowari but Jushiro is unable to hear them.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Meanwhile at the Kyoraku residence, "He sure is mature for his age", Shunsui thought to himself. "Master, you should spar with him one day", suggested Katen Kyōkotsu in Shunsui's mind. "Hmm...it is not common for you to be intrigued with someone Katen Kyōkotsu", Shunsui pointed out in his mind. "Well he is an intriguing individual", Katen Kyōkotsu retorted. "That is true", agreeing with his zanpakuto. His conversation in his inner thoughts has ended.

**I did not realize it was very hard to make that line. Prologue done finally. I apologize for taking so long just to do the prologue been busy with stuff.**


	2. Chapter 1

After a few weeks, Ichigo has grown accustomed to Seireitei. "Ichigo, Want to fight?" Kenpachi asked as usual. "No", Ichigo replied customarily. "Che," Kenpachi said while heading off. Ichigo made his way back to the thirteenth division and he ran into Shunsui. "Hello there Ichigo, I'm just on my way to visit Jushiro", Shunsui said in his common friendly manner. "Jushiro and you are close?" Ichigo inquire while walking along side of Shunsui. "Yes, we are", Shunsui answered. "Why?" Ichigo continued to ask. "Cause he is good for me", Shunsui answered with a chuckle."How so?" Ichigo tilted his head a bit. "Well I am a mischievous fellow, he makes me a become a little more behaved person", Shunsui explained. "I guess I can understand that a bit", Ichigo said as they reached their destination. "Shunsui what brings you here?" Jushiro asked. "Just felt like visiting you", Shunsui answered with a grin. "Nanao is going to give a whole load of scolding", Jushiro sighed while shaking his head contradictory at Shunsui's actions. Shunsui just chuckled and waved away Jushiro comment. "How are you feeling today?"Shunsui asked in a softhearted manner. "I am feeling quite good today that reminds me, Ichigo would you like to spar with me?"Jushiro asked. "Sure", Ichigo answered ethereally. That utterly shocked Shunsui, people usually turn down Jushiro request to spar due to his condition. "This guy is full of surprises", Katen Kyōkotsu voiced in Shunsui's mind. "Can I watch you two spar?" Shunsui requested. Jushiro smiled tenderly and answered "Of course you may". Shunsui tip his sakkat in response. They headed to a sparring area, they we in their battle stance. Ichigo made the first move his attacks were agile and rough, Jushiro had a hard time defending. He did the logical thing by flash stepping backwards while chanting "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade". Ichigo noticed and his attacks escalated. Now Jushiro is defending with some ease, thus Ichigo swings an energy blast at Jushiro. Ichigo's energy attack was adsorbed through the left sword and direct it through the connecting rope, where the five charms on the rope increase the attack's speed and pressure. It then reverses the attack's original course by firing the same attack from the right sword at full force, making it much more difficult for Ichigo to dodge. Ichigo was propelled across the field, Ichigo got up seconds later and dusting off the dirt on his shihakusho. "Was that blue reiatsu?" Ichigo asked a flabbergasted Jushiro. "Yes", Jushiro answered snapping out his awestruck state. Shunsui impressed he finally understands the reason Kenpachi and Mayuri is so interested in Ichigo. "You two should head back before your fukutaichou come looking for you", Ichigo said. "Time for you to face Nanao,Shunsui", Jushiro said playfully. Shunsui just sighed in response. "I'm going to head over to the ninth division. At the time, Jushiro reached his division, "Taichou I heard you sparred with Ichigo, is that true?" Rukia asked. "Yes, it is", Jushiro answered. "Then, you should stop", Rukia recommended. Jushiro hated when people treat him like a piece of fragile glass, he understand if they care and worry about him but he is not weak. He thought he had proven that the time he became a captain however it only made them fawn over him more. Except for Shunsui he was different from the others, he treated Jushiro normally. "Thank you for your concerned", Jushiro said in his common kind manner. Rukia bowed and took her leave. Jushiro decided to make some tea. Ichigo had piqued his interest because it seems that Ichigo is monotonous by both his illness and the fact his zanpakuto is dual swords. Jushiro poured himself a glass and took a sip of his tea. "Guess your going to have to spar with him in secret Master", Sōgyo no Kotowari suggested. "That is a great idea", Jushiro replied his zanpakuto in his mind. Now Jushiro is formulating up a plan to spar with Ichigo without other people noticing. Jushiro decided to ask for Shunsui help since he always sneaks out and it would Nanao awhile to find Shunsui. Shunsui was buried in paperwork Jushiro saw the moment he entered the room. "I'm guessing this is Nanao punishment for you", Jushiro teased. "Yes", Shunsui answered lazily. "Well you will be glad because I'm going to take you away from the pile of paperwork", Jushiro said. Shunsui raised a questionable brow. "I will take that as a yes", Jushiro said before leading Shunsui to Ugendo. "Now what has gotten you acting out of character Jushiro?" questioned Shunsui but he already knew the answer. "Ichigo", Jushiro replied. "You brought me here to discuss how intriguing Ichigo is?" Shunsui asked. "No, I brought you here to discuss ways for me to spar with Ichigo in secret", Jushiro said. Shunsui nodded in understanding.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Meanwhile at the ninth division, "What am I gonna do Kensei?" Ichigo asked desperately. "Well you could explain it to him, Jushiro is the most understanding captain that I know", Kensei advised. "I'm scared ," Ichigo thought. "It is understandable", black Zangetsu said. "Will you help me with this?" Ichigo pleaded to Zangetsu. "I can only advise it is up to you to take action", black Zangetsu said. Ichigo sighed. "I know it is not easy Ichigo but you been through worst", Kensei trying to lift Ichigo spirits. "Thanks Kensei", Ichigo weakly smile. "No problem", Kensei smirked. Ichigo decided to return to the thirteenth division. It was already noon so Ichigo went to take a bath. The hot water melt away all the tension in Ichigo's body, Ichigo looked up to the bathroom ceiling. "How am I gonna talk to Jushiro about this?" Ichigo thought. "You just have to tell him you want to talk to him", black Zangetsu said. "Come on , I never thought you were a coward", white Zangetsu. "This is all your fault", Ichigo screamed in his mind. White Zangetsu laughed maniacally. Jushiro and Shunsui felt the sudden flare of Ichigo's reiatsu so both of them decided to investigate. They followed the flow of reiatsu to the division's bath area. As they cautiously approach the wooden sliding door Ichigo's reiatsu had calm downed. "That was odd", Shunsui whispered not wanting to alert Ichigo of their presence. "We should continue to investigate the reason for Ichigo reiatsu suddenly flare up", said Jushiro softly. Shunsui nodded in agreement.

**HAVING WRITERS IS APPRECIATED. **


End file.
